


133: “Move.” - “Why would I move if I’m so comfy where I am?”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [133]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluffy, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mentions of threesome relationship, Park Jimin & Jung Wooyoung Are Related, Park Jimin & Jung Wooyoung Are Siblings, Sleeping Together, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-29 00:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: AUTHOR NOTE: Jimin and Wooyoung are brothers because they favor each other to me in certain settings and times.





	133: “Move.” - “Why would I move if I’m so comfy where I am?”

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: Jimin and Wooyoung are brothers because they favor each other to me in certain settings and times.

**133: “Move.” - “Why would I move if I’m so comfy where I am?”**

* * *

When San wakes up it's quiet, the only sound reaching his ears being that of even breathing on the side of his neck. The next thing he can register is the leg thrown over his hips, someone else warmth seeping through him and strands of black hair in his mouth.

Blinking for a few seconds, letting his eyes adjust the din light filling the room. Glancing down San smiled as he came face to face with Wooyoung. The smaller of the two had his face pressed into San's neck along his hand curled in between their two bodies and his leg thrown over San's leg. “Babe,” he groans, spitting out the hair and attempting to detangle his limbs from the smaller limbs.

"Stop moving." Wooyoung hissed. His leg tighten over San's hips as his breath warmed the side of neck.

"Good morning to you too. Now come let's get up before your hyung comes barging in here again."

"Mhm. Minnie probably can't even move after the night he had with Kookie and Tae especially with all the noise he was making last night." Wooyoung grunted shifting until his face was pressed against San's collar bone instead. He refused to move any further towards the daunting light entering the room.

"Move."

"Why would I move if I'm so comfy where I am? Now be quiet, I need my beauty sleep."

San giggled, "What am I your pillow?"

"Mhn and pillows don't talk."


End file.
